


Powerbottom - Cherik Week 2020

by LilyPotteri



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: Charles is a very determined guy. When he meets the dashing engineer at a party on campus, he already knows what - and who - he wants.Happy Cherik Week everyone!!! Let the smut begin! First up: Powerbottom!
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88
Collections: Cherik Week 2020





	Powerbottom - Cherik Week 2020

Charles Francis Xavier was nothing if not determined. There was nothing else but the goal on his mind and he worked hard to reach it. He was like that in his academic career and his personal life as well.

He worked on his experiments and studies devotedly and went after each pursuit with the same passion.

The same applied when Charles met a dashing young engineering major at a party on campus. He was tall and handsome with a waist so slim, Charles was sure he would be able to wrap one hand around it.

Erik, he found out the handsome stranger's name was. His voice was tinted with an accent, making him all the more exotic and mysterious. Charles wanted to climb him like a tree and ride him like there was no tomorrow.

"He is from Germany," Raven whispered into his ear when she bumped into Charles in the kitchen. "And he is a mutant. A very powerful one. Just so you know." And with that, his sister retreated with a wink, throwing herself into the throng of partying people.

Charles didn't know what to do with the information. It wasn't even useful intel, Raven should have said something about Erik's... taste. That would have been really helpful in this situation. 

Grabbing two bottles, Charles returned to the main party area, finding Erik just where he left him, standing next to the wall with his long arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"I brought you a drink," Charles handed one of the bottles over. "Are you all right, mate? You seem quite broody there."

Erik took the bottle with a suspicious look, his eyes raking over Charles. "I don't like parties. They are loud with too many people. Thanks for the drink."

Charles shook his head disbelieving. "What are you doing here, then? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you decided to come, but if you dislike parties so much how come you are at one?"

Erik took a long drink from his beer before answering. "It wasn't my idea. My friend dragged me here just to leave me alone after we arrived. I was just about to leave."

Charles blessed his lucky timing, it would have been a shame to miss out on this guy. "Well, you are not alone anymore, so I hope I can convince you to stay."

There was a little smile in the corner of Erik's mouth. It was his turn to give Charles a look-over. "Hmm, you can most certainly try. Getting me a drink was a good first move."

Charles could feel himself grinning. This was all going swell. Erik definitely looked interested, Charles didn't even have to take a glance at the surface of his mind. 

That was a trick he often used, just a quick peek into the other's mind, to see if his moves would be kindly received or not. It saved him a lot of trouble, and probably some broken bones. But something told Charles that Erik was interested, even without taking a look. 

"Oh, you should see all my moves. I am told they are something," Charles said with a wink before taking a sip from his drink, making sure to lick the neck of his bottle, while holding the eye-contact. Oh, Erik was slightly blushing, that was a good sign.

"So my sister tells me you are a mutant. What's your trick? Show me yours and I will show you mine?"

Erik looked strangely bewildered, looking at Charles conspicuously. "Are you... are you a mutant as well?"

Charles grinned and lifted his bottle to a toast. "Charles Francis Xavier, telepath, at your service," he winked again. 

The pink tint was back on Erik's cheeks, but he held Charles's gaze. "Erik Lehnsherr. I'm metal kinetic. I can manipulate the magnetic fields."

The cap from Erik's bottle floated up into the air before dropping down again. Charles could feel pride and excitement coming from Erik's mind in waves. 

Charles lifted his fingers to his head and closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to find Erik's. It was beautiful and organized.  "That was brilliant,"  he projected into Erik's mind and he felt a jolt of panic from the guy. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Charles apologized, sending a wave of calmness. 

"No, it was just unexpected. Do you..." he bit his lip uncertainty, before continuing. "Do you want to take this somewhere more... private?"

Charles grinned victoriously. "Oh, most definitely. I have my own place and it's not far from here." Charles was already imagining all the sinful things he will do with this gorgeous stranger. "We can have all the privacy we want."

Erik was visibly blushing now, but he steeled himself and nodded. "Let's go."

Charles was telling the truth about his flat being close. In less than 10 minutes they were inside the small, but cozy little place. As soon as the door had closed behind them, Charles pinned Erik to it. "Hey," he whispered. "I will kiss you now."

"Please do," came the breathless answer.

They kissed until they were out of breath, lips finding each other again and again.

"You have no idea how many filthy things I want to do to you," Charles groaned into Erik's mouth. "But I can show you." Charles lifted his fingers to his forehead, closing his eyes and casting the various scenarios into Erik's mind.

There was arousal and a wave of self-consciousness coming from Erik in response. 

"I... want to, only I have never... not really," Erik mumbled, not looking at Charles. "I know it's lame, but I just never had the urge to. Before tonight."

Charles stood on his tiptoes to kiss Erik again. "Don't worry, I will take care of everything. You are in good hands." He kissed Erik one more time for emphasis, before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

The flat was small but comfy, Erik saw a small kitchen and dining area and a living room with bookshelves along the walls before Charles pulled him into his bedroom.

"Sit down on the bed, yeah, good," Charles smiled and joined him, caressing Erik's jaw before pulling him in for a kiss. "I can't have enough of you."

Erik ran his fingers through Charles's brown hair. At least kissing was something he was familiar with. He understood Charles's feelings, Erik never wanted to stop kissing him either. 

"We will take things slow, okay? And anytime you want to slow down or stop, just say. It's okay. I won't get mad. I want this to be good for you."

Erik felt himself blushing again from the sincerity of the words. He nodded to signal his understanding and pulled his turtleneck sweater off. "Thank you."

"It's what you deserve. Come on, let's lie down." Charles said as he pulled his shirt off and threw it away.

As Erik lay down, Charles straddled his waist and got rid of Erik's t-shirt as well. And then he couldn't help the moan that escaped seeing Erik's body for the first time. All hard lines and the smallest waist Charles had ever seen.

"Gosh you look like a Greek sculpture do you know that?"

"Thanks?" came the hesitant answer. "I like to run. It relaxes me."

Without further ado, Charles leaned down to press his lips to Erik's neck, kissing and biting as he slid down to his chest. 

Guessing by the voices coming from above, Erik was very much enjoying his ministrations, so Charles took his sweet time to explore Erik's upper body. 

"I could quite literally eat you up. But I have other plans," Charles said with a grin and reached for Erik's belt buckle.

Before he could open it though, the clasp came undone on its own and the belt flew over the room. Charles looked up to find a smugly grinning Erik.

"That's a handy trick," Charles commented and pulled the fly down, sliding his hands into Erik's pants. And his jaw went slack for the second time that night - although probably not for the last time. "Holy fuck," Charles all but moaned and quickly pushed the pants and underwear down and out of the way. "Holy fuck," he repeated with feeling. 

"What is it?" Erik asked, sounding awfully self-conscious. "I..., I know I'm not average, but is it... is it that bad?"

Charles shook his head to clear it like he just got out from underwater. "Gosh, Erik, of course not. I was just. Wow. You are endowed to say at least. But don't you worry, I love it already."

Charles got off Erik's waist so he could get rid of Erik's pants and underwear completely. Erik was now completely naked, and Charles was eating him up with his eyes. 

"I want to see you too," Erik whispered, and the zipper on Charles's pants went down, and the button opened itself. 

"You are right," Charles agreed and he quickly slipped out of his own slacks and briefs, throwing them carelessly on the floor. 

Finally naked, he rolled on top of Erik, tangling their legs. Erik moaned loud as their now naked cocks touched for the first time.

"I want... I want...," Erik stuttered, brain foggy with desire. He wanted everything and he wanted it now.

Charles trusted his hips forward to give them some much-needed friction. "What do you want, baby? Tell me so I can give it to you," he whispered into Erik's ear.

"I want you... all of you. I want everything. Please," Erik begged brokenly, hips bucking up into Charles. "Please," he repeated for good measure.

"Your wish is my command," Charles said with a grin and started to trail his tongue over Erik's neck to his chest, mapping his body with his tongue. Charles licked over Erik's tight nipples and gave them a gentle bite each, enjoying the grunts and growls coming from above him. Charles continued his journey licking over Erik's washboard abs, dipping his tongue into his belly button. "Hi, there," he smirked as he got in eye-level with Erik's sizable cock. 

There was a chuckle coming from Erik and a wave of amusement and lust radiating from his mind. 

"May I?" Charles asked, seeking consent from Erik which was enthusiastically given.

"Yes. Please."

There was a desperate tilt to Erik's words, so Charles didn't tease him further, wrapping his lips around the leaking head, tasting precum on his slit. 

Erik's reaction was immediate, Charles could feel Erik's fingers in his hair and the hot-white pleasure coming from his mind. 

Boosted by all of those, Charles started a steady rhythm, bobbing his head along the shaft, teasing the slit on every turn, using his hand on the base, and the parts he couldn't reach. 

Charles looked up and the utter bliss of Erik's face made his own cock jump eagerly. Erik was thrashing on the bed, lost in pleasure, his eyes closed and lips parted. 

"Look at me," Charles said, letting Erik's cock out of his mouth for a minute.

The moment he felt those green-blue eyes on him Charles relaxed his throat and tried to take as much as he could - still not reaching the base. Erik didn't seem to mind, he let out a guttural groan and his hands tightened in Charles's hair.

Coming up for air, Charles let go of Erik's cock with a popping sound and grind impishly. "This will need some getting used to. But I like challenges."

Erik's chest was rising and falling rapidly and he used his grip on Charles's hair to pull him up. 

"I'm gonna come embarrassingly soon if you keep doing this. And I don't want to do that before..." he swallowed hard, "before being inside you. I would like to try that, if... if it's okay with you."

Charles grinned again, leaning down and kissing Erik hard, sharing his own taste with him. "Yes. Very much so. We will need to do some thorough prep because as I said earlier, holy fuck." 

Erik was laughing now, his ego seemingly liked Charles's awe about his measurements. "You need to help me out here. I'm flying blind."

"I got you, big boy," Charles said as he reached to the side to pull open a drawer in his bedside table. "We will need a shitton of this stuff." A tube of lubricant landed on the bed next to them. "And one of these," he added, brandishing a condom. "Now do you wanna help me prep or should I do it?"

Erik's hand slid down onto Charles's round ass, giving it a good squeeze. "I want to try everything," he said breathlessly.

Charles moved into the touch, swaying his hips under Erik's hand. "If that's so then follow my lead."

There was a little bit of shuffling as Charles positioned himself, straddling Erik's waist with his back to Erik so the man had a perfect view of his ass.

"Let's start with one," Charles said as he lubed up his own fingers, then poured some over Erik's hand too. Charles then reached behind himself to slowly trace his rim with one slicked up finger and pressing it inside with a moan. "You want to join me?" he asked, grinning at Erik over his shoulder. 

"Yeah," Erik groaned and slid his finger in next to Charles's own. It was weird. The thought of being inside the man was intriguing, but it was like nothing he ever felt before. Charles was tight and hot clenching down around his finger. 

"Now give me another and start to move them slowly, stretching them out," Charles instructed and Erik did as he was told. 

"Oh yes, even your fingers are long and nice. Feels so good inside me. I can't wait to have all of you," Charles started to babble as he pulled his hand away to give Erik more space to work with. "You are doing wonderfully," he praised Erik, twisting his neck to smile at him. 

Erik found a nice rhythm, scissoring his fingers and fucking Charles with them nice and slow. "You are so unbelievably tight," he whispered breathlessly, caressing Charles's side and hips with his clean hand. 

"Give me another one, yeah that's it. I could come like this, just from your fucking smart fingers. But I'm keeping that for the real deal."

Erik obeyed, thrusting into Charles with three fingers now, twisting them around and stretching Charles out as much as he could. Charles moved with him, fucking himself on the fingers inside him, his head thrown back. 

"Okay, okay. I think that's... that's enough now. And anyhow I'm way too close already and I don't want to come without the whole of you inside me."

Erik pulled his hand away and wiped them clean on the bed sheets. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, the nerves resurfacing.

"I was thinking about riding you all night. And it's probably the best for the first time anyway."

Charles turned around and reached for the condom, but Erik was faster. "I know how to use this, at least," he said with a grin as he tore the packet and rolled the condom down his length. 

"Look at you getting all cocky now," Charles smeared the remaining lube from his hand onto Erik's cock giving it a couple of jerks. "Now stay still please."With a little help from Erik, Charles slowly sank down, his teeth clenching from the stretch. "Hhh... holy fuck," he groaned, seeing stars behind his closed eyes as Erik bottomed out. "Easy now, let me get used to it first."

Keeping both hands on Erik's chest for stability, Charles leaned down to kiss him. "You feel good," he said into his mouth. 

"Yeah... I...  Scheiße,  it's amazing."

Every nerve ending was aflame in Erik's body, and it was near impossible to keep his hips from thrusting up into the tight heat of Charles's body. It was sweet torture, but Charles told him to stay still, so that's what Erik did. Instead, he devoured Charles's lips, kissing and biting them again and again as the hot waves of pleasure flowed through his body. 

"Okay, I think I'm ready."Charles slowly started to move his hips, rolling them up and down as he got used to the stretch. 

A loud moan tore out from Erik's throat and all he could do was to clutch his hands around Charles's hips to help him move. If he thought he was in heaven before it had nothing on this. Hot-white pleasure was zapping through his body, and he thrashed on the bed completely lost to the feeling.

"Come here, I want to kiss you again," Charles ordered and Erik couldn't do anything but oblige, sitting up as best he could, wrapping his arms around Charles's neck and claiming his lips in a messy kiss. 

Erik couldn't imagine if this could get any better. That was the time when he suddenly heard Charles's voice in his head.

" Do you want to see how amazing you make me feel? I can show you."

Erik nodded so fast he became dizzy from the movement, but his vision went hazy as Charles lifted his fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Erik was seeing himself from the outside, flushed and tousled, with sparkling eyes and glistening skin. The pleasure multiplied and he could feel the tight heat of Charles around him and the shockingly new feeling of someone inside him as well. It was too much. He was getting too close to the edge. 

"I can't hold on...," he groaned and there was nothing to do but fall into the bliss of his orgasm, Charles swallowing his moans as they kissed and kissed like they never wanted to stop. And then there was nothing but soothing darkness and Erik could feel the pillow under his head which meant that he was lying on his back again, but he couldn't open his eyes yet. 

There were lips on his neck and his body was shaking from the aftermath of his climax and just before the oversensitivity could kick in Charles moved off him, and the loss of that heat made him wince. When he slowly opened his eyes, Charles was straddling Erik's waist with a hand around his still hard cock. 

"Let me," Erik said, his voice surprisingly hoarse. He wrapped his around Charles's own and started to jerk him off. "Come for me," Erik groaned, sitting up to kiss him again, his tongue fucking into his mouth with reckless abandon. "Come all over me. I want to see you fall apart. You are so beautiful like this, all fucked out and gorgeous. Komm schon, mein Süßer !" 

Charles came with a cry, shooting all over Erik's abdomen and chest, with his head thrown back and his back arched. Erik helped him through it, his hands slowing down until they stopped completely. 

Charles was panting, coming slowly down from his height, clinging to Erik's shoulders. "Hey," he said finally when he could catch his breath. "How was this for the first time?"

"Amazing," Erik said with feeling. "You are wonderful, Charl. Absolutely wonderful. Has anyone told you yet?"

They lay back down, and Erik got rid of the used condom before Charles wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on Erik's shoulder. "It's always good to hear. Now, we can chill a little, but we need to get cleaned up soon."

Charles reached for a tissue to wipe them both off as much he could before snuggling back into Erik's arms. "But that can wait."

"Are you always this bossy in bed?" Erik asked, as the feeling of content soaked into his bones. 

"Better get used to it," Charles grinned up at him and Erik's last coherent thought was that yeah, he really could. 


End file.
